


Black and White

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Rock'n'Roll! Happy B-day Fede!





	Black and White

All white. The color of innocence and new beginnings. Nuns wear white when they take the veil and dedicate their lives to Jesus. He would've done that too if he didn't also worship other god. Black and white and round. 

25, quarter of a century. A milestone. He imagined his life very differently when he was 16, or 18, or even 20. A family of his own, someone to love and to hold. Not to be ungrateful, he does have a family - parents, sister, niece. He also has his friends and dogs. He's surrounded by love. He's one of the lucky ones, really.

Fede once again scans the room but doesn't see a tall dark-haired figure. It's all right though. Cris send him a message earlier today. In Italian! His answer was 8 rows of emojis. He might've even put some kissy-faces there. It's not pathetic, okay. He's just happy. It's his birthday.

The cake is huge. No one eats it. Some guests take a few bites but everyone else is on some diet or the other. He can't really eat it either. Instead he just scoops a bit of the frosting, it tastes amazing. 

He licks his lips chasing the sugary goodness when he notices someone looking it him. Fede's ready to face another one of his relatives or friends but when he turns he doesn't see anyone. Huh. He probably had too much champagne. He's thirsty and a big glass of water is way overdue if he doesn't want to be hungover tomorrow. So he heads to the bar but before he could make his way there strong hands wrap themselves around his middle and he's dragged into the dark corner of the room. 

"Whaaa..." he begins but shuts up when he sees Cristiano. 

"Hey, birthday boy!"

"You came!" he says happily. 

"Sorry I'm late."

"No, it's fine. The party's just started really. I'm glad you're here." The thought that Cris ditched his girlfriend to congratulate him in person warms him to the core. He might've even blushed a little. 

"This is to you," says Cristiano and pushes a long velvet jewelry box towards him. And okay, this is kinda weird, he didn't expect much, especially jewelry. Holy shit. 

He opens the box and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever saw. Silver or - it's Cristiano's present after all - probably white gold. And speckling of black diamonds. A bracelet. Except it's too wide for his wrist? 

Then he realizes it'll fit perfectly on his ankle. 

Oh. He's never taking it off. Not ever. Socks and leg-guards will hide it during training and matches. 

"Thank you," he whispers, tracing the diamonds with his fingers. He'll cherish it forever. 

"May I?" asks Cristiano and it takes Fede way too long to realize what he's asking for. 

He nods and takes the ankle bracelet out of the box and gives it to Cris who's kneeling in front of him and holy shit. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT FEDE PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER! 

Long fingers wrap themselves around his calf and his leg is lifted. He's leaning on the wall behind him and trusts it to keep him up and steady. Cris places his foot to rest agains his hip and pushes the pant leg up. 

Once the bracelet is fastened securely around his ankle Cris looks up and smiles. 

Fede wants to cry. This is probably the most perfect moment of his life.

Instead he mumbles a quiet 'thank you' and hides the box in his jacket's pocket. It doesn't fit and sticks up ruining the perfect fit. He doesn't care. 

Cristiano stands up and is somewhat cornering him in the small space they're occupying.

It not the first awkwardly intimate moment they shared. But it's probably the most vulnerable he's been in a long while. 

Cris is his friend, nothing more. He must be glad they're friends at all. 

Except...

"You know, I think I like the way my gift looks on you too much," says Cristiano. "I'd like to see it again. Maybe even resting on my shoulder or wrapped around my waist." 

His breath hitches. He knows he's blushing. 

A hand gently touches his flaming cheek. 

Fuck everything. 

He's kissing Cris like he's dying and Cristiano's lips are the only thing that can save him. 

His legs do look amazing resting on Cristiano's shoulders. Black and white contrasts beautifully against tan skin. 

"Don't you think I need a second one? So it'll be a matching set?" he asks once they lie side by side, trading lazy kisses. 

"Tell you what, you score two more goals and I'll give you whatever you want," says Cristiano. 

Fede wants to look offended but can't. Instead he smiles and promises he'd do it faster than either one of them expects. After all now he has diamond-clad motivation to do his best on the pitch. 

He _is_ one of the lucky ones, really.


End file.
